Healthy Meal Campaign
Minutes For Deliverance ' Meeting:' 25/1/11 Time: 6: 00-6:30 pm Present: Maria Fernanda Carreira Drummond, Verona Dyer, Daniel Thomas, Ieva Miskinyte-Kavaliauske, Tanisha Harrison. Apologies: None Key discussions points and decisions: Ideas for the campaign was discussed Daniel suggested that we should do our campaign on Homelessness. Group members agreed to the idea, everyone came up with some suggestions as to what we should to make the campaign successful and we brained stormed. We planned dates for when we each will write the minutes on line, however they may change the dates are as followed: *25/01/11- Verona Dyer *1/02/11- Fernanda *8/02/11-Ieva *15/02/11-Daniel *22/02/11- Tenisha Important information: Everyone must meet in the Library at 1: 30pm on Wednesday’s Preparation for next week: Everyone must do the following in preparation for seminar meeting : *Research how bad homelessness is in their area. *Do research on organisations that carry out campaigns on Homelessness. *Find out what the government is doing to help homeless people. *Find out some of the factors that cause homelessness. Individual assignments: *Ieva is to research hostels and how the government is helping hostels. *Daniel must go to shelters and interview homeless people. *Verona must get some statistics for homeless people. Next week’s: *We will discuss our research and findings. Signatures: MariafernandaDrummondMDX 12:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) LinaDaubaraiteMDX 17:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) IevaMiskinyteKavaliauskeMDX 19:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Tanisha Harrison 13:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) VeronaDyerMDX 13:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Minutes For Deliverance ' Meeting:' 1/02/11 Time: 6: 00-6:30 pm Present: (Fixed Group) Maria Fernanda Carreira Drummond, Verona Dyer, Daniel Thomas, Ieva Miskinyte-Kavaliauske, Tanisha Harrison (new member) Lina Daubaraite Apologies: None Key discussions points and decisions: Everyone presented their research on Homelessness in their area. However Fernanda came up with some interesting information, she explained that she found a newspaper article which gave reference to the fact that the government is doing enough to help homeless people. Ieva Miskinyte-Kavaliauske, Lina Daubaraite and Maria Fernanda Carreira Drummond introduced a new idea that we should do another campaign on Paedophilia because it is an issue that is not really addressed. Everyone agreed to the idea. We talked about a campaign name and a logo to represent our organisation. Verona Dyer suggested as the name of the campaign "Deliverance". Everyone agreed. We also came up with the idea that we would put the slogan of our campaign is name onto balloons and we would make flyers and then distribute it people. Giving them an insight to what our campaign is about and what we are fighting for. We have decided that we need to do more research to strengthen this idea. We decided that we will put all our research together to make a power point presentation. We plan to write to the NHS to find out what they are doing about the issue of Paedophilia. Preparation for Next Week: Everyone must do the following in preparation for seminar meeting *Get more information on Paedophilia. Individual assignments: *Verona and Fernanda will make logos and designs for campaign. *Daniel and Tanisha talk to NHS, GP or charities to find out about how victims deal with Paedophilia to raise more awareness via e-mail. Next week’s agenda: *Bring research and put it together. Important information: Everyone must meet in the Library at 1: 30pm on Wednesday’s tomorrow we will work together to put our dairies online and submit e-mail to Irem regarding what we plan to do for our campaign. It has been decided that one person should write the minutes for now. Signatures: MariafernandaDrummondMDX 12:56, February 4, 2011 (UTC) LinaDaubaraiteMDX 17:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Tanisha Harrison 13:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) IevaMiskinyteKavaliauskeMDX 21:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) VeronaDyerMDX 13:39, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Minutes For Deliverance Meeting: 2/02/11 Time: 1:30pm-2:330pm Present: (Fixed Group) Maria Fernanda Carreira Drummond, Verona Dyer, Daniel Thomas, Ieva Miskinyte-Kavaliauske, Tanisha Harrison Apologies: Lina Daubaraite (because she has to work on Wednesday's) Key discussions points and decisions: We tried to put our minutes online but we could not. This is because we had to evacuate the library. As a group we decided that it would be best for Verona and Fernanda to meet up together in the library tomorrow to put minutes online and to submit Initial Campaign Strategy Document online. Preparation for Next Week:' N/A' Individual assignments: Verona and Fernanda complete and submit Initial Campaign Strategy Document online. Next week’s agenda: N/A Important information: N/A Signatures: MariafernandaDrummondMDX 13:03, February 4, 2011 (UTC) LinaDaubaraiteMDX 17:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Tanisha Harrison 13:33, February 5, 2011 (UTC) IevaMiskinyteKavaliauskeMDX 21:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) VeronaDyerMDX 13:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) DanielThomasMDX 00:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC)